


Sharing Is Caring

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding Sex, Bottom Newt, Crying During Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Percival, Top Theseus, Voyeurism, crying newt, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Theseus and Newt are brothers before they are Alpha and Omega, so despite years of sex, they've never knotted or bonded, their blood prevents it.So Theseus has to step up and find a suitable Alpha for his little brother, luckily, Percival is just perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some short smut based off a kink meme prompt I saw and liked. 
> 
> I'm almost done the Beasts/Newt fic but it got stupid long. Also working on a A/O fic with marathon sex as well. >:3

Theseus didn’t mean for it to happen.

But Newt was so damn pretty, he would blink those wide eyes up at him and Theseus just got distracted.

When Newt turned ten their parents had decided he was too old to sleep with them anymore. So he looked to Theseus for comfort, sneaking to his bedroom to ask to sleep with him each night. Theseus wanted to be tough with his brother but Newt would look so small and scared, lip trembling as he begged.

How could Theseus deny him anything?

So Newt secretly slept with him and snuck back to his own room in the morning from the age of ten onward.

Every summer Theseus came home from school they’d tuck in together and every year Newt was a bit older, his sweet scent a bit different.

Theseus thought it would end when he graduated and started in on Auror training but it didn’t. He found himself hesitating to move out his family home and find a flat of his own, excuses always on his lips.

When Newt went into his heats Theseus thought maybe it would end there.

Omegas went into heats during their middle age years, their bodies developing. Their sweet candy scent turned into something more like honey, sweet but sticky now, something new clinging. At night, Theseus often sniffed his brother, pressing his nose to Newt’s soft hair or the little spot behind his ear. His armpits and upper thighs were the strongest, it was a scent he couldn’t exactly describe but the kind that made you want more of it. Always just a teasing whiff. Theseus was sure Newt would go shy then but he was actually more needy after. He would press himself up against Theseus as he slept, snuggling in against him. It was a strange sort of torture. 

At eighteen Newt was going through his last heat. After this one lingering fever Newt’s body would be done growing. That sticky sweet smell no longer faded away, instead, it settled on Newt permanently. A signal to alphas that Newt was ready to mated, to be covered in their own scent and carrying their babies. Theseus struggled to understand the base thinking, he knew better, he believed better and he would never act on something so dumb. But it was there, always muttering, always watching. Perhaps that was what it meant to be an alpha, to have some idiot knothead whispering at you. Theseus always ignored it. 

Newt was just at the end of his final heat and it was the dead of night when everyone should have been sleeping.

The door of Theseus' bedroom creaked and that lovely sweet sticky smell greeted him. Newt crawled into his bed quietly, lifting the blanket and sliding in beside him.

“You can’t,” Theseus huffed, rolling on his back but Newt just curled up, inching closer to rub his cheek on Theseus’ arm.

“I sleep best with you,” Newt protested softly in the dark room and Theseus sighed. “The way you smell chases the nervousness away.”

Theseus wanted to help his little brother. He really did.

But he wasn’t perfect and he knew that.

So he reached between then and took Newt’s hand, guiding it to his straining erection pushing against his pajamas already. Newt made a startled sound and yanked his hand back.

“That’s why. It’s not fair to me Newt, you smell like that and it makes me wanna do things.”

They laid in the quiet together and Theseus was so certain Newt would leave but then his brother broke the dam.

“What sort of things?” Newt whispered in the darkness, the sweet scent flooded the room.

Theseus sort of wanted to be better, but in the end, he wasn’t.

Newt’s slender body felt and tasted as glorious has he had always expected it too.

He loved licking Newt’s slick, the warm taste and scent sort of making him feel high. Theseus spent hours between Newt’s pale smooth thighs, licking him out and fingering him for more.Feeling Newt trembling against him, whimpering for more everytime. 

One day they had an afternoon with the house to themselves. The sunlight was pouring in through the windows and making the omega glow beautifully. Newt reached for Theseus that day, pulling him up and over his smaller body encouragingly. He wanted more than a tongue or fingers and Theseus was helpless to deny him. His sweet omega baby brother whimpering as Theseus had him, over and over. He buried himself in his omega brother and never looked back.

 

Then war happened and Newt followed him into the battlefield. Theseus had demanded and begged Newt to be sent somewhere safe and thank Merlin his commanding officers agreed Newt wasn’t suited to the war front. He ended up tucked away working with dragons. Near the end Theseus heard delightful rumors that the dragons had all adored Newt and hated everyone else, only accepting the omega among them.

It cheered him through the war, the blood and screaming, all the death in every direction as far as he could see. It changed Theseus’ goals, he wanted to be a Auror, always had, but it was different now. It wasn’t about his dad being one or the honor and glory, the adrenaline and fun. Theseus felt something heavy settle in his chest and he knew he would always strive as hard as he could to be the best, not for himself alone, but so he could protect. His family, his friends and his country, he would do everything he could to end the war and to keep the peace.

 

After the war, Theseus lost any lingering guilt about fucking Newt. He had him on the train home, tucked in the baggage cart, shoving into Newt’s body as his brother clung to him, pressing kisses to his mouth, both of them desperately glad to see the other, safe and alive. They had survived a war and they were both consenting adults, both enjoying what was happening. Pureblood families never seemed too concerned with incest anyway. While Theseus was an alpha like most of the world, he couldn’t knot Newt, his body never tied with his sibling, their scents too close to trigger knotting. Even if he could, Newt’s body wouldn’t carry Theseus’ child. Their own bodies prevented the inbreeding and there was no mating bond formed between them. It was hard to explain, that he loved Newt utterly but not as a alpha loved a omega, not as a mate, he couldn’t without the bond.

So Newt would go off and bond with some alpha eventually.

Years drifted by and sure enough alpha men and woman came courting but they all eventually moved on. Newt might be shy and meek but he was no omega stereotype, content to be at home having babies and nothing more. Instead, he took up traveling, learning about magical creatures and in no time he was calling himself a Magizoologist and writing a book. He was amazing at it too, Theseus could ask him any question he could ever think of and Newt had an answer or a theory.

Newt visited Theseus’ flat often enough for some clothing to be in a drawer for him, a little spot made for him in Theseus’ own room while the guest room sat empty.

 

It seemed so quickly that Newt was twenty-six and their parents were pushing for him to accept a mate, to take the courting seriously.

 

“Mum is being very stubborn about this,” Newt sighed, spinning his spoon in his tea morosely. “Another fine lord of something or other is coming to visit and every son of father’s old colleagues has been by twice.”

“They mean well,” Theseus answered mildly, most of his attention on his newspaper as he looked for any new articles on the Ministry. Someone had been chatting to the press on various cases and they were trying to track the leak down.

“I wish they would stop.”

“You will eventually mate won’t you?”

Newt frowned at his tea, biting his lip.

“I imagine it’ll be a bit of a mess really, I’m not sure about anyone, I’m terrible at this. I like being able to travel as I please and work with my creatures.”

Theseus blinked. “But you do want a mate right? A few kids to play with the creatures and all that?”

“Of course, I’d love a family but all these lords and fine names, high society, they’re all terribly full of themselves. An omega belongs at home to them.”

Theseus huffed a laugh at that, turning the page and pausing at the national section.

“Look who made the paper again,” he grinned, turning the page to present Newt with the photo.

Percival Graves stood tall and proud in front of the crowd, blinked and shifting only a touch in the moving image. He'd brought down some criminal ring the paper proclaimed.

“Will you send him a snarky congratulations letter?” Newt teased and Theseus grinned more.

He’d gone to training camps long before he was officially accepted as an Auror and he’d gone to plenty since, keeping up with offense, defense, and tactics around the world. He’d met Percival hundreds of times at those sorts of things since they were young men. They met often at the wizarding world security conferences as well.

He was a stoic sort but a true Auror, out for justice but fair. He had risen through the ranks quickly and at thirty-seven he was the Directory of Magical Security for all of MACUSA. Theseus was a few years younger and only recently named the Head of Ministry Security. They had raced each other for years and even in their high positions, that friendly competitiveness remained.

“It suits him,” Newt commented, peering at the photo and Theseus eyed the way his brother smiled down at the image. “The suit I mean, he always manages to look so well put together.”

“And I don’t?” Theseus used a hurt tone and Newt just smirked. It ended up with childish teasing but Theseus didn’t forget the fond smile.

Looking back on it, he realized it was a bit obvious that Newt had something of a crush on Percival Graves. It was also no secret that Percy had a thing for Newt since they’d first met, always getting a bit soft when Newt was around. He seemed to like Newt’s independence and determination to have his own career but at the same time Newt was still omega sweet and shy. Percival had never acted on his interest since the age gap was improper but he had always had a moment to speak with Newt when he was around. One of the few unmated Alphas not hounding Newt for marriage simply for the Scamander name and the rarity of pureblood omegas.

 

Theseus went to work with a plan in mind, penning a letter to invite his old friend for a visit.

 

It was easy enough to set it all up, giving some excuse about his flat being checked for bugs thanks to Newt’s travels and habit of putting live creatures in his pockets and bringing them home. So Percival and Theseus ended up at his family manor, his parents out for the evening at some Hippogriff showing or other.

Theseus kept their drinks filled, topping Percival off a bit more when he had enough in him that he didn’t notice. They chatted about work for a long time but Theseus managed to learn what he needed. Percival had no lovers and was also feeling the press to take a mate and have some babies. The world did love to frown on anyone who wanted to be different. So they drank well into their cups in the main study room, a well-stocked liquor cabinet right there for them to work through.

“Newt!” Theseus grinned when his brother walked by the study doors, pausing to blink at both of them. He hadn’t informed Newt of their guest.

“Theseus? Percival,” Newt bobbed his head in a shy greeting. Percival lifted his drink in reply, sitting a touch straighter at Newt’s appearance.

Theseus played his drunk role, waving Newt over until he obeyed.

“Oh dear, enjoying the evening are we?” He huffed in good nature and Theseus grinned, snaking an arm around Newt’s waist and pulling him into his lap. Newt was too caught off guard to stop him but he squirmed immediately.

“Newt’s gonna get married!” Theseus told Percival as Newt eventually gave up and let his brother hold him on his lap.

The other man paused for a moment, still only for a second, before he took another sip of his alcohol. “Congratulations are in order,” he offered.

“Not really,” Newt corrected, not quite meeting Percival’s gaze. “My parents are very keen on me picking a mate is all he means.”

As they chatted, Theseus’s hand drifted, rubbing a bit on Newt’s hip and leg idly. His little brother was too used to it to notice but Percival’s gaze snapped to his hand, watching Theseus snake a hand under Newt’s shirt.

“Stop that,” Newt grumbled, grabbing his hand as he fumbled to sit up out of Theseus’ lap.

“No! Don’t abandon me,” he cried, yanking Newt back into his lap and settling him snuggly.

“If Newt gets married it’ll complicate things,” he sighed. “Newt does like to travel, exploring the world and learning about his creatures. He’s writing a book you know.”

“I would think most alphas would be willing to encourage high learning,” Percival mused and Newt shook his head, still slapping at Theseus’ hands as he caressed his brother’s thighs.

“You’re wrong I’m afraid, most just want me to lay back and have babies.”

“You do look good on your back,” Theseus teased and Newt’s face flushed red.

“Stop it right now,” his little brother tried to command, twisting to glare at Theseus. “You’re being inappropriate.”

“Percival won’t mind,” Theseus replied, catching Newt off guard. “He won’t mind at all.”

In a smooth motion, he pulled Newt’s shirt up and over his head. His vest was gone; he usually worked in his suitcase in only the bare minimal.

“Theseus,” Percival sat up, frowning now.

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Theseus winked at him, hands running up Newt’s back. His little brother was on his lap, facing Theseus and motionless in shock. “It’s not like you haven’t been panting after Newt for years. No one could resist him, not even me.”

“Theseus,” Newt hissed, mortified now as Percival just stared at them.

“Well, anyone you want courting you needs to know Newt,” Theseus defended, fingers curling under the line of Newt’s trousers, his union suit unbuttoning under Theseus magic.

“You do like Percival don’t you?”

“Enough,” Newt grabbed at his hands, face so delightfully red as he leaned forward to hide in Theseus’ shoulder, trembling a little.

“Are you still wet and open from last night?”

Newt trembled harder and Theseus did feel a tad bad about that.

“Is it common in America?” He asked Percival, who had never stopped staring at them. There was a good chance the man would get up and leave but even if he did, he wouldn’t tell anyone, he would at the very least keep quiet to protect Newt.

“What?” Percival finally managed and Newt shivered harder at his voice.

“Incest, is it normal over there for siblings to have a go?”

Percival shook his head in negative.

Theseus’ magic undid Newt’s trousers, pulling the zipper down and undoing his shoelaces, stripping him down steadily.

“You see, me and Newt can’t bond. Our bodies know our blood is too close. To my knot won’t go up. We fuck, we have since we were kids, but it’s not the same. No bond, no knotting, almost practice really.”

Theseus ran soothing hands up and down Newt’s back.

“Lately though Newt’s struggling, omega body and all that. Before I barely had to touch him and he was getting off.”

Newt gave a humiliated little sob.

“Now though, he can’t with me, we try for hours and he just can’t get there as intensely as before. Needs a alpha, a proper one.”

Theseus leaned back on the couch he was in. Percival was beside him in a lush chair, still staring with his drink loose in his hand.

“Right sweetheart? You need a proper alpha,” Theseus repeated softly, tugging Newt back so he could look at him. Newt sniffed, tears running down his face that was blazing red.

Theseus admired him before leaning into to kiss him.

Percival’s breath hitched as Theseus tasted Newt, coaxing him to open his mouth and let his tongue in.

When it seemed like Percival was about to leave, Theseus vanished Newt’s clothing, leaving him naked and spread on his lap.

Newt immediately broke the kiss, covering his chest meekly.

“Newt’s scarred up from his work, he thinks alphas won’t like it,” Theseus explained as Percival took in the slender and surprisingly curvy body, a plump little ass and those long legs. The pretty body highlighted with soft scars all over. "You know Newt, Percy mentioned once he rather likes scars, thinks they're rather attractive. A good match don't you think?"

“Theseus,” Newt sobbed.

“Also, Newt cries a lot during sex,” Theseus told Percival idly, watching the man sit there frozen, staring at all the glorious skin on display. “He gets overwhelmed and can’t help it. Thinks it makes him weird.”

Newt wiped his face and dared a glance at Percival, looking away when he saw the man gawking.

Theseus grinned up at his pretty brother.

“Nothing wrong in letting him have a look. You said you don’t know how to trust the strange alphas. Percy’s not a stranger, you trust him. So we can show him, let him have a look at you and see if he wants it, see if he’s banging on the door come morning asking to court you.”

It was almost too easy.

The way Percival sat straighter and how Newt glanced back at him despite himself.

Theseus grinned and winked, reaching back to cup Newt’s pert ass and then pressed his fingers in. He used one hand to pull Newt’s cheeks apart and expose his little pink hole for Percival to have a good view.

And Percival was staring, eyes locked as Theseus eased a finger into Newt. He was still open from last night and he was also incredibly wet.

“You don’t get this wet for me, so it can’t be me causing it,” he teased and Newt looked away from both of them, shoulders red now as well.

A second finger went in with an easy push, Newt biting his lip and his little cock filling out despite himself.

Amused, Theseus used the distraction to pull his fingers free and spin Newt on his lap, making him face away, and more importantly, making him look at Percival.

Newt trembled and tried to turn away but Theseus refused to let him. He used quick magic to get his trousers opened and his hard cock out. Without warning he sat Newt back on it, pushing the head up and into the wet hole.

Newt whimpered and jerked, a breathy little sound that made Percival swallow.

Despite himself, Newt sank down, letting the full length of Theseus bury into his baby brother.

Theseus dropped his head back on the couch and groaned. Still felt amazing, always would.

Taking Newt’s waist on both hands he started moving him, bouncing Newt on his lap. Slender hands gripped either of Theseus’ knees for balance.

Percival had a hell of a picture, Theseus could just imagine Newt fighting the pleasure and forgetting where he was, biting his lip and whimpering. A nice hard shove got a high little sound and Theseus went to work.

He fucked Newt with steady sure thrusts, working him over as sweat gathered on his brow and trickled down Newt’s slender back. The omega felt amazing on his dick, he was utterly soaked, slick pouring out of him.

Theseus wondered if it was Percival watching them or the scent of him, the heavy musk of an alpha excited.

Pounding up into Newt, shoving harder and faster he could feel his body rise for an orgasm. He knot should be expanded but it truly never had with Newt. Instead, he took a mild high, nothing like a knot orgasm but still a marvelous feeling.

Theseus hissed out as he came, yanking Newt down on his lap and jerking as he came inside him Newt shivering and rocking his body.

Theseus slumped against the couch and Newt sobbed, rolling his hips still.

“See?” Theseus directed at Percival. “Can’t get him off like I used to.”

Sitting up, he gently pulled out of Newt and then sat up, lifting Newt with him. Before the omega could protest Theseus dropped Newt into a startled Percival’s lap.

“I’m sure if you ask nicely Percy will finger you, I imagine that’s all you need to get off.” Theseus suggested, tucking himself back in and doing his trousers up.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet and fixed himself a drink, watching idly in the reflective glass bottles as Newt trembled in Percival’s lap. Neither moved to get up or away.

After a breathless moment, Percival was sitting forward and gently cupping Newt’s face. Saying something too soft for Theseus to catch.

Turning back he went back to the couch, careful to nudge Newt forward with magic. When he leaned in, Percival responded, kissing Newt.

The omega just melted, there was no better word for it, he just slumped against the other alpha and pressed into the contact. Percival’s hands curled around Newt’s waist as Newt’s fingers held onto Percival’s shirt.

It was cute really.

But Newt was also sexually excited and had slick trickling down his leg, Theseus’ own come as well. Wiping his mouth, he decided to push a touch more.

Getting up he stepped behind Newt and tilted his ass up, lifting Newt off Percival’s very obvious erection.

“Making a mess Newt,” he scolded lightly and his brother broke the kiss, turning to look over his shoulder as Theseus winked and knelt down.

Newt always lost it a bit when he was eaten out.

As soon as Theseus gave the first wet swipe over his hole Newt was sobbing and squirming, hips rocking. Wasting no time, he pushed his tongue into the loose muscle and tasted his own seed and Newt’s slick. Regardless of their incest, Newt’s slick still tasted sweet and fine to Theseus.

“Ever tasted a omega’s slick Percy? Fucking amazing.” He commented and leaning in for a long sloppy lick. Newt was moaning now, right there in front of Percival, a omega falling apart and getting desperate. Taking one of Newt’s hands he guided his brother to finger himself a bit, getting his digits nice and wet.

“Give Percy as taste,” Theseus instructed and during sex Newt always listened, didn’t even occur to him not to. So when Theseus sat back on the couch he could see Newt’s two fingers on Percival’s tongue, watching the man close his mouth and suck them clean. Newt was a total mess, eyes wide and glassy, shivering and giving tiny little omega whines.

He’d never made such sounds with Theseus before. He smirked and took a sip of his drink, watching his brother seduce one of the most powerful wizards without even trying.

When they seemed frozen in the moment, Theseus gave another little nudge, using magic to push Newt’s other hand down a bit more, sliding it to Percival’s lap. He yanked his hand back immediately but Percival was taking it and guiding it back. Making Newt flush and whine again, his eyes wide as he looked down. The sound of a zipper and then Newt was really staring now, eyes round.

“Newt’s never seen a knot” Theseus pointed out lightly. ”I’m the only one has even fooled around with.”

“Theseus, shut up,” Newt finally said, sparing him a dark but somehow still shy look before turning his attention back to Percival’s lap. The older man huffed a laugh and Newt managed a weak smile before biting his lip.

“Will you f-fuck me?” the omega requested, voice all sweet despite the vulgarity.

Percival was moving them immediately, cupping Newt’s arse and positioning him. Newt went eagerly too, settling his legs on either side of Percival as he slid to the edge of the chair.

Theseus could see his friend’s prick, long and thick, dripping eagerly and the faint bulge of a knot a the base.

“Go easy,” he warned and Percival spared him a look, a bit annoyed but mostly incredulous that Theseus was sitting there watching them. He raised a brow and saluted with his drink.

But then Percival was lining up and easing in. Newt was whimpering, pressing up and away at first but then very slowly sitting back down.

Theseus wondered if this was Percival’s first omega. It was common enough for alphas to fuck around with each other but an omega would always form a bond with their sexual partners, incest excluded, so it was rare for them to have sex without marriage. Omega themselves were rare enough that even the lowest born of them were always flooded with marriage proposals.

Percival was in his late thirties and a handsome and powerful man, surely he’d had sex before but Theseus doubted with an omega. He didn’t seem ready for the wet slicked heat of Newt’s body. Percival looked a little stunned by it, eyes closed tight in consternation as Newt sobbed and whined out, body clenching down on the cock in it. Theseus could just tell from the way Newt flexed his ass, he was taking care of the cock in him.

It was Newt who moved first, gripping the arms of the chairs for support and then lifting himself a bit only to fall back down.

Percival took it from there immediately, wrapping his hands around Newt’s middle and slumping back in the chair, staring up at Newt as he bounced the omega on his cock.

They were going hard right out of the gate too, no building up or anything, just the alpha slamming up into Theseus’ baby brother and his brother moaning like a whore every time. Merlin, Newt had always been noisy but this was something else, he whined and shivered, pushing back and meeting every lunge.

Theseus could see the knot filling out, each time Percival was slamming in the knot was making a wet sound, slick making then entire length shiny as he pushed in back into Newt over and over.

Tears trickled down Newt’s face as he pushed down and all too soon it was a struggle for the knot to get in. Theseus leaned over a bit so he could see it. Percival’s knot was fat now and it caught on Newt’s rim, trying to get back inside him but too big to go.

Percival’s hands held onto Newt’s waist but he wasn’t shoving it in. Just when Theseus thought his might have to intervene Newt gripped the chair arms and yanked himself down hard.

The knot went and both of them were moaning. Percival sat up, hugging Newt tight at he pushed in as far as he could, settling the knot good and deep inside Newt as it swelled and locked them together.

Percival pressed kisses to Newt’s shoulder and neck, rubbing his cheek on Newt’s skin and transferring his scent mindlessly. He caught Newt’s mouth and Theseus watched them make out like bloody teenagers, Newt shivering through his first knotting, his body throbbing with pleasure each time.

They both looked a little high, eyes unfocused save for each other, hands touching everywhere, bodies rubbing scents. Newt whined over and over, soft little adorable things that seemed to drive the other alpha crazy.

Theseus wanted to throw his hands up in victory when Percival started rumbling, low growls to Newt’s whines and then they were kissing wet and hungry. Bonding, they were bonding. A good solid bond was forming between them, scents transferring, sounds shared, knotted together.

Perfect.

Near the end, Newt started to panic, his anxiety getting him as he came down from the knot high. He sucked in uneven breaths and Percival frowned at him.

Theseus kicked up from his chair coming behind Newt and cupping his head, tipping it up so he could gulp in frantic gasps.

“It’s ok Newt, baby, it’s ok, deep breath, deep breaths,” he repeated. Percival caught on quickly, hands caress Newt’s sides gently.

“See it’s ok, Percy doesn’t mind either, that you get like this sometimes, see, look at him,” Theseus had to turn Newt’s head to make him look at the other alpha but once he did Newt melted again, slumping against him.

“It’s ok Newt, you can trust Percy, darling. He won't just use you. I’d have never let him, if I wasn’t sure of that,” Theseus calmed his baby brother and even through the haze of knotting and alcohol Percival looked up at him, gaze sharp.

“Prove me wrong and I’ll kill you,” Theseus assured the other alpha with a grin that showed his teeth, utterly serious. “Then I’ll find a new mate for Newt.”

But Percival drew Newt in, muttering soft things until Newt was curled up against his chest, head tucked under Percival’s chin as they finished their knotting. They talked softly, soppy things about how Percival found Newt so beautiful and thought him so strong and kind and Newt was going on about admiring Percival and always noticing him. So soppy stuff.

When they came free there was no gush of semen after, Newt’s body had kept it all, another sign of a strong bond. Newt, of course, was utterly out of it. Theseus send Newt’s clothing to his bedroom and when he made to scoop his brother up Percival lifted him himself.

Smirking at the glaring alpha Theseus led them to Newt’s room and lifted the covers so Percival could tuck Newt in. While he was leaned over, Theseus gave him a light shove and toppled the alpha into the bed with Newt.

“He doesn’t like sleeping alone,” he explained sweetly when Percival twisted and was glaring at him, sobering up a bit it seemed. “I’ll stay if you’d prefer?”

The alpha laid down.

Theseus winked and left them alone, heading back to the study and settling a few liquor bottles beside the couch. He opened the window to air it all out and then settled on the couch, sipping whiskey until sleep overtook him.

 

“A little too much fun?” His mum greeted him in the morning, shaking his shoulder lightly. Theseus didn’t have to fake the pained groan as his head throbbed. His mum, bless her kind soul, handed him a hangover potion and he sucked it back with a sigh.

“Where’s Newt? It’s not like you to drink alone,” she commented.

“Wasn’t alone, Percy was over,” Theseus yawned sitting up and wincing at his neck, angry from a night on the couch. “He musta left.”

The shouting started barely a moment after.

Theseus followed his mum out and down the hall, his normally cheerful dad’s face red with anger.

Newt was in his bed, sheets pulled high like a sullied maiden and Percival was beside the bed, pulling trousers over his bare arse. They must have gone another round.

“We trusted you,” his dad was spitting and Percival looked humiliated and mortified. Newt’s shoulders shaking a bit as he wiped tears and begged their father to stop screaming.

This wouldn’t do at all.

“Easy, easy,” he coaxed, putting his hands around his father’s shoulders and tugging him back a bit. “You’re upsetting Newt.”

That took the wind right out of their father’s sails, the kind man’s anger fading at Newt’s little sniffs.

“How do you suggest we react then?” His mother asked, her tone cold as ice, an alpha infuriated.

“Honestly,” Theseus hesitated and then shrugged. “Not that surprised?”

His dad sputtered and his mother narrowed her eyes on him.

“I mean, yeah the age gap is a issue but come on, they’ve been circling and pining for years. Newt won't even give any other alpha a chance.” His mum did that face where she had no idea about something but still managed to look as if she did.

“Newt’s been on and on about Percy for years, ‘he’s doing so well for himself’, ‘so dedicated, he caught another big criminal’, ‘he looks so nice in his suits’,” Theseus mimicked Newt. “Did you both honestly not notice that Newt tagged along with me for Auror workshops whenever he knew Percy was gonna be there?”

“Theseus, please shut up,” Newt croaked, face hidden his hands. He missed the way Percival looked at him, coming to his own realizations. That this hadn’t been a sudden thing or some mistake for Newt.

“And it’s not like Percy’s not gonna marry Newt.”

That brought the entire room’s focus onto the other man, who froze mid-button of his shirt. Even Newt looked up, staring at the man curiously and a touch hopeful.

“I…of course I will,” Percival stumbled, looking a touch outraged that they would think otherwise. “I would never have laid a hand on him if I didn’t intent to take care of him.”

Newt looked a little starry.

“See! Spring wedding. Or maybe sooner? I dunno. Newt did you take something to prevent a baby?”

Newt’s face turned white.

“Enough,” Their mum finally decreed. “We’ll go prepare breakfast, you two will clean up and join us. Please shower," she added with a wrinkle of her nose. “Separately,” came the afterthought that had Newt blushing. It did reek of alpha omega mating.

 

Percival seemed to handle it well when he got home and Theseus had Newt bent over the bed crying and sobbing.

“Theseus,” the other alpha grumbled. “Don’t you have a mate yet?”

“Nope,” Theseus grinned. “Guess what? Newt can’t come at all without a knot.”

Newt sobbed out, shoulders shaking, utterly strung out and edged far beyond what he could handle. It really was a pretty picture.

Despite himself, Percival was coming into the room, pulling his suit jacket off.

“How long have you tortured my poor wife?” He growled, eyes locked on Newt who was looking over at him, a hand stretched out and beckoning.

Theseus fucked hard into the sloppy hole, grunting as he came.

“Four times now, about five hours I think. Mum and dad took the kids to the zoo and then some Hippogriff exhibition show.”

“Newt already took them, he was the one who put together the entire thing,” Percival muttered but he was distracted, erection already straining at his pants.

“We’re here for a week, mum’s hoping if we handle the kids enough, you can get on and make a forth.”

Theseus grinned, stepping back and watching Percival take his place, pulling at his tie and vest, magic stripping them off.

“Poor thing,” the alpha crooned and Newt clung to him, kissing his mouth eagerly, hips rocking lewdly.

“Please, please,” Newt begged, and sobbed in relief when Percival shoved in.

They went at it eagerly, Theseus wiping his brow and redressing himself. He’d let them be, shower up, and make sure dinner was on the go for when his parents and adorable niece and nephews returned.

The alpha and omega behind him paid him no heed.

For all his grumbling, Percival liked coming home to find Newt all messed up, desperate for the knot only Percival could give him. And Newt still loved those special moments he shared with Theseus, a strange sibling affection between them, not like lovers but not just brothers either.

And Theseus just loved it all, snarky brother-in-law and sweet omega brother still his for the taking when he wanted. It was a perfect plan really, Newt got a loving husband, Percival got the omega he always wanted, and Theseus got to keep fucking Newt.

Win, win.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut.  
> For some reason I wanna write a fic where Newt and Percy have like eight kids. idk.


End file.
